Odyssey Revisited
by TeenQueen71092
Summary: episode 8-1, Odyssey. Chloe's, and Clark's, POV of Oliver's attempt to kill Clark to get info about Lex.
1. Clark

**Clark's POV**

I was walking with Lois, trying to find where Chloe was held captive.

"Do you mind not pointing that thing at me?" I said towards Lois. It was more of a command than it was a question.

"God, Clark, I'm not aiming it at you." She replied in her sharp tone. I looked at her sarcastically.

"What? I'm not. Besides, it's only your kneecap."

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better." I said, mocking her sarcasm. I wasn't in the mood for Lois's attitude. I just wanted to rescue Chloe, grab Oliver, and get out of here. I heard Lois exhale sharply.

"Look, I know that you're nervous, Smallville, but you've got to remember something. I grew up around green berets and navy seals. Not corn stalks and jersey couches. You stick with me, I'll protect you and you'll be fine."

As she spoke, I saw Chloe strapped down in a chair in the room beside me. Metal cuffs were locked around her wrists like she was some kind of lab rat.

"Chloe." I said soflty to myself. I tried rattling the door to try to get in there and save her.

"Outta the way, Smallville." Lois's voice was right behind me. I turned to see Lois with her gun ready to fire at the key hole.

_Bang!_

A perfect aim right where she wanted it. I'll have to hand it to her. Even for an Army brat like her, you could tell she knew how to fire a gun. She pushed the door open and marched in there to get Chloe.

"Chloe!" I heard Lois say loudly, in alert.

"Lois." Chloe's voice replied matching her tone of voice.

"Lois! Look behind you! Watch out!" I could hear the panic in her voice. I ran in the room, and saw Lois slump to the ground. In rage, I punched the man in the head, who had done this to Lois, and knocked him out. Turning my attention towards Lois's still body on the ground, I checked to see if she was alright.

"Clark!" I heard Chloe cry out my name. I snapped my head in her direction.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you." I got up and rushed towards her.

"Sorry." I said unbuckling the shackles on her wrists carefully. "I got held up in a Russian work camp." Pushing a computer screen out of the way, I embraced her in my arms relieved that she was alright. "I'm so glad you're okay." We shared an intimate moment before she pulled away sharply.

"What happened to you?" Chloe asked me apprehensively, her hands still lingering at the nape of my neck.

"You're..."

"...human." I finished. I looked down at my feet, disappointed in myself.

"Turns out when Jor-El said, there was a way to control me..." I looked up, shaking my head. Her eyes were wide staring back at me.

"...he meant taking away you're powers." She sighed.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" She asked, her green eyes staring intensely at me.

"Don't worry, Oliver's with me." I answered proudly. I could feel a smile creep up on the corners of my mouth, but it disappeared when Chloe shook her head at me, doubtfully.

"Security's closing in on him. They already have Dine and AC." She assured me reluctantly.

_I'm going to be in this place longer than I expected._

"Watch Lois." I commanded Chloe. I had no time to waste.

"Clark, you have no way of defending yourself." Chloe snapped back, panic clouding her face again.

"I'll be fine."

I gave her one last look before running out the doors. Fleating down the stairs, cautiously, I saw Oliver.

"Oliver, there you are." I stated, relieved to see him alright.

"I knew they couldn't touch you." I complemented Oliver with pride.

"Where's Lex." Oliver asked sternly in his deep, disguised voice. His face was serious, and he wasn't joking.

"Lex?" I questioned him, pulling my eyebrows together. I was confused.

"I told you, I have no idea."

He stared at me intensely, his lips turning in a hard line before raising his bow and arrow straight at me. I started to get worried. Oliver pulled the arrow tight and launched it. It pierced my now vulnerable skin and lodged itself directly above my heart. The pain wasn't as bad as the shock.

_How could Oliver do this to me? Something must be wrong._

I managed to pull the arrow out, but the deep wound was still bleeding profusely.

"That's was a warning, Clark, the next one goes straight through your heart. Answer me!" Oliver threatened.

_The next one? I don't even want to think about the next shot. I have to stop him._

"WHERE IS HE?" He shouted, his voice booming throughout the room.

"I don't know." I gasped. It was getting hard for me to breathe. The pain was increasing, and I could feel my arm starting to grow numb.

"Start talking, or the biography of Clark Kent comes to a sudden tragic end."

_Does Oliver have no mercy? Was he really going to kill me without remorse? Leave me here bloody and dying?_

So many questions fluttered my mind. I had to save him, not only for my sake, but for Chloe and his own sake.

"Oliver, you're not yourself." I tried to convince him, attempting to break his controlled-like state of mind the best I could, but the pain took hold once again.

"I'll do whatever it takes to find Lex." He already had his arrow prepared to seal my fate. Oliver hated Lex with every fiber of his being, but this wasn't Oliver. It was some sort of sadistic fiend trying to torture me to find someone no one knew his whereabouts. Without a second thought, he released the arrow aiming directly at my heart.

"I DON"T KNOW!" I grunted, but the pain creeped through and choked my voice. I raised my hand, praying I could block it from further agony.

There was no use. The momentum of the arrow went speeding through the air, cutting through my chest like butter, shattering the window behind me. The pain was excruciating, like nothing I've ever felt before. I clutched my chest, but the blood came seeping between my fingers.

_Is this what my dad felt while having a heart attack before death took him away?_

I collapsed to my back. If it was hard for me to breathe before, it was nearly impossible now. Every breath I took was like needles puncturing every inch of my body. My heartbeats were at super-speed. Trying to work through the pain, I tried to get up, but everytime I pushed upwards, it felt like someone was was forcing me down even harder. Every time I tried to fight back, the force got stronger. I could hear footsteps running up to me. It was Oliver.

"Oh, God." Oliver mumbled under his breath. He knelt down and put his hands on my blood stained chest. It was like he was trying to force the blood back into my weakening body.

"Clark." He uttered my name in a panic. This was the Oliver I wanted to hear.

"C'mon. I'm so sorry." He stuttered. Now he was apologizing. I was in too much pain to get mad at him.

"Sorry, Clark...please. Clark. His voice cracking when he repeated my name. I could hear the tears choking his voice.

"Clark, can you hear me?

I didn't want to answer him. I couldn't answer him. My breathes came like dotted lines. My left arm had gone completely numb.

"Oh, no." I heard a breathless familiar female voice come closer to me.

"I can save him." Chloe hushed softly. In control, she tucked her tiny hands beneath my head and pulled up into her embrace.

"I couldn't stop myself." Oliver wretched to himself. The remorse started to sink in.

"Oliver, move back. I can save him." She snapped back at Oliver. The feeling was getting worse. With this pain came agony. The agony of thinking that Chloe was going to sacrifice herself in order to save me. That was unendurable. I had to fight stronger. I couldn't let her do this.

"No...Chloe." I struggled to say. My voice was almost inaudible, even to my ears.

"No, Chloe." I repeated louder, my breaths even more labored than before. I was fighting so hard not to surrender.

"It's going to be okay." She soothed, brushing her hand lightly over my forehead.

"No...no, don't heal me." I choked out, but the agony was too much. I swallowed more air in. I was beginning to get a tingley sensation. I knew this was it. The numbness was slowly pulling me in, like a warm blanket wrapping itself around me carefully. I could no longer see Oliver. My sight was becoming more blurry with every blink, and Chloe's soft face was becoming fuzzy. I didn't want to lose this image. My eyes locked with hers.

I felt Chloe slowly lower her hand and place it on my crimson chest. This was it. One of us was going to die. I tried to hold a mental picture of her beautiful face, staring back at me before it was too late. But, every second, her face became more disfigured.

"It's not working." Chloe stammered, fear in her voice. Relief coursed through me. I couldn't stand the thought of losing Chloe once again. My sight was getting so foggy, that I could hardly make her face out anymore. The blanket continued to wrap itself around me.

I could still feel her touch, one of the few senses I still maintained. I could feel her pull my head closer against her chest.

"Clark?" She muttered my name delicately once more.

Memories started to flash through my mind. Pleasant memories. The first one was of Lana, looking sweetly at me on my bed, smiling.

"Hi." She breathed soflty in her angel voice. I didn't want that image to leave. In return, a better memory took it's place. It was Lana again, walking up to her porch after prom looking beautiful as always in her pink dress looking around. I remember thinking she could hear me up in my barn loft. That memory slowly faded out also. I saw my mom and dad waving goodbye at me as I drove away in my new truck. They looked so happy. My mom blew me a kiss. The mood shifted. This was a memory I never wanted to see again. My mom dressed in black, mourning at my father's funeral. I hated seeing her in so much sorrow. The memories dissolved, and I saw John Jones above me.

"I'm here, Kal-El." He assured me. I felt the blanket wrap the last bit of itself around me. I let my eyes flutter shut.

As I relaxed, one last memory drifted into my mind. The memory of Chloe and I on our first day of freshman year, standing outside the school with Pete. I had missed the bus and ran through the corn stalks with my superspeed to get to school on time. I remember Chloe asking how I got there so fast, and I told her I took a short cut. Then, before the memory could continue, I started to feel stronger. I could feel warmth and light, like flying. I felt the pain fade away, and the blanket unwrap itself from around me. I was beginning to feel myself return once again.


	2. Chloe's POV

_I dedicate this Fanfiction to my little sister and her love for Chlark and the episode 8-1 Odyssey!_

* * *

**ChloePOV:**

I was getting sick and tired of sittting in this chair as they flashed pointless pictures and having me name what I see. _'When is Clark going to be here?'_ I thought. For someone with super speed, he can be pretty slow. I heard someone rattling on the door trying to get in, when a lazer-like shot hit the door and it swung open.

"Chloe!" Lois shouted frantically. Her eyes were big, looking at me in alert.

"Lois" I replyed matching her same level of alertness she had. Then, Ray, one of the henchmen guys keeping me here in this hell hole, approached her from behind.

"Lois, look behind you, watch out!" I warned her, but I was too late. Ray has tazed her on her neck. She fell to the ground unconscious. I tried to get up out of my chair but these stupid metal straps held me down. At that moment, Clark ran in at human speed and punch him across the head. Clark knocked him out, that much was obvious. He turned his attention towards Lois's unconscious body lying still on the floor. He walked to her and knelt down to check if she was alright.

"Clark," I said relieved. His head snapped up to look at me. He started walking towards me.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!" I asked, I was relieved that he had finally came, but eager to get out of this place.

"Sorry," Clark apologized "I got held up in a Russian Work Camp." He was unbuckling the metal cuffs around my wrist. He usually would grip them in his iron brace and shatter them without hesitation. Has he lost his powers? He pushed away the screen that was tracking Oliver, and I hopped right out of my seat.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said sincerly, almost breathlessly. He hugged me in his warm embrace. At that moment, I had the feeling that I was safe.

"What happened to you?" I demanded. I was eager to know, "You're..."

"...human." Clark finished. I could see the hint of sadness and grief embedded in his vulnerable eyes. He looked down. "Turns out when Jor-El said..." He paused. He exhaled as if he was confessing a sin and still refused to look at me."there was a way to control me." He shook his head, finally looking up at me. His eyes looked glossy, glasslike.

"He meant taking away your powers. How are we going to get out of here?" I asked worried. Clark's eyebrows pulled together.

"Don't worry, Oliver's with me." Clark assured me proudly.

"Security's closing in on him," I hated bursting his bubble, but I wasnted to make sure Oliver was okay. "They already have Dine and AC." I looked down, I felt bad for not telling him sooner.

"Watch Lois." Clark commanded me, as if I hadn't said anything.

"Clark, you have no way of defending yourself." I snapped. I was concerned. My heartrate accelerated.

"I'll be fine." He assured me, and with that, he was out the door. I was scared. I didn't want to fear the worst. I looked over at Lois. She was so peaceful, I swear she could have been sleeping. I sat next to her, right where I could slightly see out the door.

_"Watch Lois"_

The words hovered in my mind like a kite. I wanted to make sure she was alright. I placed my two fingers on the left side of her neck, where the tazer hit her. It was red, but she had a pulse. I hoped she was fine. "Come on, Lois, wake up!" I said, mostly to myself. I brushed her hair from out of her face. She still didn't move.

_"I'll be fine."_

The words echoed in my brain. He told me with such authority that it should've put me at ease, but it didn't. I was reaching to brush another strand out of Lois's face, when all of a sudden, I heard the sickening sound of a crashing window, coming from out the double doors. I snapped up to my feet, and ran to the railing. There, I saw Clark writhing on the stairs with Oliver kneeling down, trying to stench the blood from his wounded chest.

"Oh, God." I said breathlessly. I was in shock, my fear had become a reality.

_"I'll be fine."_

The words repeated themselves again as I ran down the stairs. My instincts took over.

"Clark, can you hear me?" Oliver pleaded. I could hear the broken sobs racking within his voice. I've never seen either of them in so much pain.

"Oh, no." I said again, like a mother concerned for her only son. His right hand reached slowly out for me.

"I can save him." I said to myself. Clark's blue eyes pierced through mine. He looked scared. I couldn't bear to look at him like this.

"I couldn't stop myself." Oliver said softly, his eyes welling up with tears. I could see a bloody arrow lying next to the shattered window pane.

"Oliver, move back! I can save him." I commanded more loudly this time. There was no time to be wasted.

"No...Chloe." Clark struggled to say. His eyebrows pulled together creasing his forehead, "No."

"It's going to be okay." I said soothingly trying to ease him of his agony. I had to save him, there were no exceptions. He was my best friend, **NO! **He was more than that. _I loved him_.

"No," Clark repeated, "_No, don't heal me."_ Clark begged. Those four words struck sorrow through me. His eyes held my stare, and my hands were shaking as I lowered it to his crimson chest. His heartbeats were barely inaudible. I felt his body convulsing in my arms, gasping desperately for air. Clark was searching for something I was blind to. It didn't look like I was healing him. There was no warm glow, radiating from my palm. He was still in despair.

"It's not working." I panicked. A wave of fear hit me. "Clark?" I said, my voice cracking. I pulled his head up and held it in my hand. His eyes looked right passed me. They were locked on something as if he was deep in thought. His breathing was quick and shallow, and his eyelids became lazy and droopy. His head rolled in tiny circles as he drew his final breaths. I felt his body go limp in my arms, relaxed.

"Clark?" I whined. My sight became a wet blur. I looked at his now lifeless body that once embraced me in his warm hugs. All the times he had saved me, the one and _only _time he needed me, I failed. And he was the one who payed the ultimate price. I cursed Braniac for killing the one person I loved. I looked up and there was John Jones looking sadly at Clark. He bent over and picked up Clark's limp body into his arms carefully. I watched him desperately, hoping he could save him. He jumped up and flew right out the window, shattering the glass into thousands of pieces. I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore. I was relieved to know he was in safer arms than my own.

* * *

**I Hope you liked it!!!! Next is Clark's POV!!! Yay!**

**RXR**

**Love ya!! =)**


End file.
